moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pulp Fiction
thumb|251px Pulp Fiction (conocida en Latinoamérica como Tiempos Violentos) es una película estadounidense de 1994 dirigida por Quentin Tarantino, quien coescribió el guion con Roger Avary. Está protagonizada por John Travolta, Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Jackson y Uma Thurman, entre otros. Debido a sus eclécticos diálogos, su combinación irónica de humor y violencia, y sus múltiples referencias cinematográficas a la cultura pop, que fueron tan utilizadas posteriormente, influyó en la forma de hacer cine. Es considerada también una de las películas más representativas del cine realizado por Tarantino. Se estrenó en mayo de 1994 en el Festival de Cine de Cannes, donde consiguió la Palma de Oro. Luego fue galardonada con el Globo de Oro al mejor guion y obtuvo siete candidaturas en la 67ª edición de los Premios Óscar, si bien solo ganó el Óscar al mejor guion original. Asimismo, recibió más de cuarenta premios internacionales y otras tantas nominaciones. Argumento Jules Winnfield y Vincent Vega son dos matones cuya mision es la de conseguir un maletin que le fue robado a su jefe, el mafioso Marsellus Wallace. Wallace tambien le ha pedido a Vincent que saque a pasear a su esposa Mia mientras el esta fuera de la ciudad por unos dias. Butch Coolidge es un viejo boxeador pagado por Wallace para que pierda en su proxima pelea. Las vidas de estos personajes, aparentemente sin conexion alguna, seran entremezcladas en una serie de incidentes divertidos, bizarros e inesperados. Reparto y personajes Pulp Fiction cuenta con un reparto coral integrado principalmente por: * John Travolta - Vincent Vega * Samuel L. Jackson - Jules Winnfield * Uma Thurman - Mia Wallace * Bruce Willis - Butch Coolidge * Harvey Keitel - Winston Lobo * Tim Roth - "Pumpkin" o "Ringo" * Amanda Plummer - Yolanda o "Honey Bunny" * Maria de Medeiros - Fabienne * Ving Rhames - Marsellus Wallace * Eric Stoltz - Lance * Rosanna Arquette - Jody * Christopher Walken - Captain Koons Archivo:John Travolta04.JPG|John Travolta Archivo:Samuel-L.-Jackson-Cleaner-2-2.JPG|Samuel L. Jackson Archivo:Uma.Thurman(cannesPress Conference).jpg|Uma Thurman Archivo:BruceWillisLFDHpremiere07.jpg|Bruce Willis Papeles menores * Phil LaMarr - Marvin * Peter Greene - Zed * Duane Whitaker - Maynard * Paul Calderon - Paul * Frank Whaley - Brett * Burr Steers - Roger * Bronagh Gallagher - Trudi * Susan Griffiths - Marilyn Monroe * Steve Buscemi - Buddy Holly * Stephen Hibbert - The Gimp * Angela Jones - Esmarelda Villalobos * Julia Sweeney - Raquel * Venessia Valentino - Bonnie Dimmick * Alexis Arquette - El cuarto hombre * Kathy Griffin - Kathy Griffin * Quentin Tarantino - Jimmie Dimmick Doblaje (España) Doblaje (México) Dirección de doblaje: Carlos Magaña Estudio de doblaje: SISSA - Oruga (Servicio Internacional de Sonido ó Compañía Latinoamericana de Doblaje ó CLADSA) Crítica Henry Giroux profesor y director del Waterbury Forum in Education and Cultural Studies de la Universidad de Pennsylvania y uno de los teóricos de la pedagogía crítica, explica en su libro Cine y entretenimiento, elementos para una crítica política del filmlo siguiente, entre otros argumentos: Es común que la película esté catalogada como una de las mejores de toda la historia. En FilmAffinity está en el puesto número trece de las mejores películas de todos los tiempos, mientras que en IMDb está en el cuarto puesto. Premios Premios Óscar Premios Globos de Oro Premios BAFTA Festival Internacional de Cine de Cannes Premio de la sociedad nacional de críticos de cine (NSFC) Escenas famosas Hay una serie de escenas que han dejado huella en el mundo del cine: Pequeñas diferencias Vincent le cuenta a Jules mientras van en coche algunas diferencias que ha encontrado entre EEUU y Europa durante su estancia allí. Especialmente destaca la parte sobre las diferencias entre los nombres de las hamburguesas de los McDonald's de L.A. y los de París, como la Royale with cheese (Royal con queso). El baile de Vincent Vega y Mia Cuando Vincent y Mia están cenando, en el restaurante anuncian un concurso de bailes y Mia le pide que participen. Con el gran baile ganan el concurso. Dicha escena estuvo a punto de ser suprimida porque a Uma Thurman le entró una crisis de ansiedad, ya que no creía que pudiese estar a la altura de John Travolta en el baile. El pasaje bíblico de Jules Jules recita antes de asesinar a alguien el pasaje bíblico del libro de Ezequiel, capítulo 25 versículo 17. Gracias a la manera en que lo interpreta Samuel L. Jackson el pasaje se ha convertido en un icono cinematográfico, si bien el pasaje de la película es diferente del real, ya que de todo el recitado, sólo la frase (en su versión original) "(...) and you will know my name is the Lord, when I lay my vengeance upon thee" corresponde al mencionado versículo, mientras que el resto es ficticio. La violación a Marsellus Wallace Durante la persecución de Marsellus a Butch, éstos acaban en una tienda en la cual los secuestran. El vendedor que los secuestra llama a su amigo, un policía, que viola a Marsellus mientras Butch es vigilado por un esclavo ataviado con indumentaria sadomasoquista. Butch consigue escaparse y salva a Marsellus. Esta escena ha sido parodiada en series como Los Simpson y Padre de familia. El robo de la cafetería El comienzo tiene lugar en una cafetería con una pareja, Pumpkin (Tim Roth) y Honey Bunny (Amanda Plummer), hablando sobre los robos que han hecho; mientras mantienen dicha conversación, deciden atracar el local en ese mismo momento. La película acaba en la misma cafetería con Vincent Vega y Jules Winnfield, presentes en el momento del atraco. Banda sonora El título del álbum es Music from the Motion Picture Pulp Fiction. # Misirlou - Dick Dale & His Del-Tones # Royale With Cheese - Diálogo Samuel L. Jackson & John Travolta # Jungle Boogie - Kool & The Gang # Let's Stay Together - Al Green # Bustin' Surfboards - The Tornadoes # Lonesome Town - Ricky Nelson # Son Of A Preacher Man - Dusty Springfield # Bullwinkle Part II - The Centurians # You Never Can Tell - Chuck Berry # Girl, You'll Be A Woman Soon - Urge Overkill # If Love Is A Red Dress (Hang Me In Rags) - Maria McKee # Comanche - The Revels # Flowers On The Wall - The Statler Brothers # Personality Goes A Long Way - Diálogo John Travolta & Samuel L. Jackson # Surf Rider - The Lively Ones # Ezekiel 25:17 - Fragmento Samuel L. Jackson Referencias culturales * La secuencia de entrada de Vincent Vega en el Jack Rabbit Slim's, realizando un largo plano-secuencia mediante una steadicam, es un homenaje a las mismas tomas de Martin Scorsese en Goodfellas. * La conversación que mantienen en el Jack Rabbit Slim's Mia y Vincent sobre una serie piloto, describe "casi" a la perfección los personajes del Deadly Viper Assasination Squad de Kill Bill. * En la serie de TV Los Simpson se pueden observar varios capítulos en donde se realizan parodias sobre la película. ** En el capítulo 149 correspondiente a la séptima temporada, 22 Short Films About Springfield, la escena donde Vincent y Jules hablan de los nombres de las hamburguesas en Estados Unidos y Ámsterdam. Y la escena donde Butch atropella a Marsellus Wallace y después de una persecución llegan al local de un fetichista-sado-masoquista que en el caso de Los Simpson es el vendedor de artículos militares. ** En otro capítulo, Homer anota en su mano los nombres de sus compañeros de trabajo Lenny y Carl, marcando cuál de éstos es el de raza negra y cuál de raza blanca. Tal como lo hace el señor Lobo cuando toma nota antes de viajar para solucionar el problema. * En Padre de familia parodian la violación por parte del policía y la salvación de Butch (Bruce Willis). Se encuentran los tres amigos de Peter Griffin en una mesa con los pantalones bajados dispuestos a ser violados, pero Peter aparece por la puerta con una katana (como Butch) y ataca al violador. * En Padre de familia, Peter Griffin trabaja para poner los ojos en su sitio a Mia. Se aprecia que cuando Mia y Vincent están hablando en el restaurante, a Mia se le van separando los ojos, se oye «corten», y Peter Griffin va corriendo a ponerle los ojos en su lugar. * En un capítulo de American Dad, Roger, el extraterrestre hace una escena de esta película clavándole a Stan una jeringuilla en el pecho. * Los colores de la bata y los guantes de boxeo de Butch son los mismos colores de la Pussy Wagon de Kill Bill, mismos que se repiten en Death Proof donde el automóvil que conduce el segundo grupo de chicas "víctimas" de Stuntman Mike tiene el mismo acabado tanto por dentro como por fuera. * El video musical Telephone de Lady Gaga rinde un homenaje la película. * El nombre de la banda australiana Yolanda Be Cool rinde homenaje a esta película. * Uno de los logros o trofeos que se obtiene en el contenido descargable Pesadilla de los No Muertos del videojuego publicado por Rockstar Games, Red Dead Redemption se llama Zed's Dead, Baby (Zed ha muerto, cariño). Es una referencia al diálogo entre Butch y Fabienne cuando se disponen a huir de la ciudad. Se obtiene completando el 100% del juego. * En el videojuego Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, uno de los trofeos que se pueden conseguir se llama "Royale with cheese", haciendo referencia al diálogo inicial entre Vincent y Jules. * En el sketch de apertura de la vigesimatercer temporada del programa argentino showmatch se parodio la escena del restaurante con Marcelo Tinelli y Florencia Peña en los papeles de Vincent Vega y Mia Wallace. * En MadTV hicieron una parodia de Pulp Fiction y Forrest Gump titulada "Gump Fiction", incluyendo a Phil LaMarr como Marvin. * El programa especial de fin de año 2010 de José Mota en TVE, tiulado "¿Estamos contentos?", era enteramente una parodia a la película. * El programa Buenas Noches y Buenafuente realizo una parodia-homenaje en 2012. * En Community el personaje Abed Nadir hace constantes referencias a la película. Referencias Enlaces externos * * * [http://www.canaltcm.com/50peliculas/post/2009/03/11/pulp-fiction 50 películas que deberías ver antes de morir: Pulp Fiction, videoreportaje en TCM] Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de Thriller Categoría:Películas de 1994 Categoría:Películas de Miramax Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar